Wrath of the Water God
by Namikaze88
Summary: What happens if Tobirama is transported in the world of Earthland when he sacrificed himself to let Hiruzen and his comrades escape. Watch as he makes new adventures and join Fairy Tail. Rated T for safety. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N- Yo! First of all this story is not gonna be updated as fast as my first story 'Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania' and I'm also making this story since Tobirama is one of my most favorite character in Naruto and if you look at the Fair Tail/Naruto crossover archive there isn't even one story featuring Tobirama. So this going to be the first ever Tobirama-centric story of this crossover archive. Enjoy the frise chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

* * *

><p>*Tobirama PoV*<p>

Land of Frost, Elemental Nations, First Shinobi World War

I take a deep breath as I along with ANBU Team 1 which consist of my students, Hiruzen Saurtobi, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado. We travel tree to tree towards ANBU Team 5 which is being led by Arashi Senju, my cousin, and their team consist of Danzo Shimura, Kagami Uchiha, and Torifu Akamichi, they were on a scouting mission until they spotted an armed caravan which was carrying the 2nd Raikage's daughter and they reported to me immediately via summoning of Danzo.

I seeing this as chance to capture her and use her as a bargaining chip for this bloody war to end once and for all. I may be a war hawk to many's opinion but I just as my brother Hashirama, Kami bless his soul, want peace.

"Hold!" I ordered my team.

They stop immediately. Hiruzen looked at me confuse,

"Sensei why are we stopping? There're just another mile away."

"He's right Sensei." Koharu added in while Homura nodded in agreement.

"Tsk...I'm gonna have step up your sensory training when we return home. There're closer than you think. Follow me."

Koharu and Homura both gave me confuse looks but nodded while Hiruzen much to my amusement was pale as ghost probably remembering my private tutoring session for sensory with him.

We travel a few minutes miunutes more and we soon spotted them. Arashi and his squad immediately stand in attention.

"Captain Arashi! Report!" I command.

"Tobirama-Sama, we're sorry for chancing spots so quickly, but there was over 10 squads of Kinkaku Butai patrolling the area. We left rendezvous point before it got too dangerous."

"Excellent course of action Captain Arashi. Now, tell us enemy strength."

"Yes sir." Arashi pulls out a map as both ANBU Teams gather arround him.

"They're currently resting in this clearing sir, 5 jounins and 10 chunins guard the perimeter,while 5 teams of Kinkaku Butai consisting of 1 High-Jounin and 3 Low-Jounin guard the inner circle of the camp around the large tent in the center. The other 5 teams consist of the same level are patrolling the outer circle of there're camp. Sir it's too risky to try and assault the camp with only 2 teams, and I mean no disrespect but even you can't take them all out yourself."

I remain quite for several minutes pondering over the Intel we have. Arashi is right, we can't assault the camp with only 2 teams and even with me I can only take about half of them before they take me out. But the opportunity is too great to lose, for it is common knowledge that Raigon loves his daughter more than anything else, he proved it when we met for a peace treaty 3 years ago and Kinkagu and Ginkaku suddenly assaulted us and the attack left me almost dead.

Pondering over the situation, I suddenly thought of a plan that might just work.

A look at them before explaining,

"Okay here's the plan. We're going to attack the camp. Captain Arashi and I will distract enemy forces and hopefully lead most them out of their camp. Hiruzen and Danzo you will both collaborate with each other along with your respective teams. You are to enter camp undetected, silently take out guards in the camp and knock out the target and take them back here in this clearing as this going to serve as our rendezvous point. Am I clear?

"Hai Sir!"

"Good! We move in 10 minutes! Double check your supplies and gear till then as this is now a SS-Class mission so be careful when we leave here for you may loose your life."

Everyone nodded and disperse around the clearing preparing for one of the hardest mission of their lives.

I took a sit in a flat rock and took out my water skin and started drinking from it.

"Tobi, I have a bad feeling about this mission." Arashi tells me.

Arashi and I are like brothers, he was a childhood friend who was there to comfort Hashirama and I when our younger brothers died during the Clan Wars Era.

"*sigh* I do to Arashi, but this is a once in life time opportunity...We could end this war once and for all. After all what's the point of the peace Hashirama wanted if we keep fighting? More people will die."

"Peace...hehehe...When Hasirama and Madara formed our village I thought that many will try to resist and destroy us...But when the Sarutobi, the Shimura, the Hyuugas started to come in our village and join us it gave me hope that perhaps world peace could be achieved. But when Madara went awol and Hashirama went to battle him and won,I knew that there will be conflict in the future. But when he suddenly was taken and disappeared from that weird portal in the sky along with all of the old Senju compound we grew up in, I was beginnings to lose hope. And I almost lost all of it when Kumogakure and Iwakagure declared war at us, Sunagakure the only nation willing to help us, I was desperate for a answer. Until I walk around the village and saw the children. Tobirama, they gave me hope...they are the future of our village. We do not fight tho protect the hokage or the daimyo..no..we fight to protect the true king of Konohagakure, the children."

Arashi's speech brought peace and confidence to everyone in the clearing as they all heard what they say. Even to myself.

I smiled to him before I stood up,

"Everyone no matter what happens today, remeber, I will always be proud of all of you especially you three, Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura." I have them all slight smiles before turning serious.

"Let's move and end this war once and for all!"

With new vigor and strenght we all jump to do our parts of this mission. But the bad feeling still did not go away as I fell something might happen today.

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Several meters away from the clearing with Kinkaku Butai Team 8

A man wearing a Deer mask landed on a small clearing along with three others wearing Wolf, Shark, and Cat mask.

"Report!" Deer commanded.

"Sir! My sector is clear and no enemy spotted." Wolf reported.

"Nothing to report sir." Shark says nonchalantly.

"*sigh* You and that attitude of your Shark. You Cat?"

"Nothing to report either sir." said a female voice behind the Cat mask.

"Good, Let's report back to ca..urg!" Deer couldn't finish the sentence as a kunai was plunged into the back of his neck. He fell on the floor dead.

Wolf, Shark, and Cat were shocked seeing their captain's death as they couldn't react in time when they heard a voice behind them.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)

They three were pelted by hundreds of shuriken raining unto them. When the metal shower ended, the three of them fell dead.

Tobirama and Arashi landed on the clearing,

"Good at least that one less squad to worry about." Arashi remarks.

"Agreed, let's move before Hiruzen and Danzo's team are detected."

Nodding in agreement the both Of them jump away towards the camp.

It took the two of them 5 minutes to reach the outskirts of the camp perimeter. They both silently listen to the meeting before them as it seems 9 of the 10 teams were in a meeting along with regular ninjas.

"Where's Deer's team? They should have been here by now,its not like him to be late." A man wearing a dragon mask asked.

"I don't know but perhaps we should send someone to their last known location." Another man wearing a Bird mask said.

But before they could talk further a random Chunin ran to them frantically.

"SIRS! We found Team 8! They...They were killed!"

"WHAT?! EVERYONE SOUND THE..." But Dragon couldn't finish as a voice shouted,

"**SUITON:SUBARASHĪ TSUNAMI**!" (Water Realease: Great Tsunami)

And all of the sudden they all see a giant tsunami about the size of the tower of the Raikage Tower. And became even more fearful upon seeing who rides it.

Tobirama Senju, Second Hokage of Konohagakure and the 'Mizu no Kami' (God of Water)

Before they could move out of the way another voice caught their attention,

"**Doton:Yomi Numa**!" (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)

The ground beneath them started to become muddy and before they knew it They were sinking. And the tidal wave was getting closer.

"Oh god were all going die!"

"Mama! Mama!"

"Kami please forgive me for all my sins..."

The tidal wave hit all of them and many couldn't scream as the pressure of the water kept them underwater and they all eventually drowned. Except one.

The man wearing the Dragon mask cough water but suddenly found himself lifted off the ground and staring into the red eyes of the Mizu no Kami.

"Talk, this is too good to be true, what is your intentions here?"

"Hehehe *cough* your already to late Hokage! You walk right into a ambush..*Cough* *Cough* as we speak the whole camp is surrounded with hundreds of our Shinobi *Cough* Hahahahahahah-*Snap*" Dragon was stopped form his laughing as Tobirama snapped his neck.

He heard Hiruzen and his team heading towards him and Arashi.

"Sensei! It was-"

"I know...Kuso!(Fuck) there're heading towards us 100 of them including Raigon."

"What do we do?" Kagami asked.

Tobirama wasn't sure either as they wouldn't escape in time. He felt someone touch his shoulder he turn to see it was Arashi.

"My brother go."

His eyes widening,

"What madness has gotten into you Arashi?! We will go togethere!"

"No! Don't you remember what I said Tobi! I want to protect the 'King' and getting Hiruzen and his comrades out of here is important.*whisper* I'm sure you feel it both you and I aren't going to make It today."

Tobirama just stare at him for few seconds before sighing.

"...I will see you in the other side brother." Tobirama extends his hand to grasp Arashi's forearm who gladly took it doing the same.

"I will see you soon brother. It's beem one hell of a adventure." Arashi smiles sadly as a lone tear escape his eye.

Tobirama nodded with a smile before turning to his team.

"Let's move."

"Hai!"

With that everyone left the clearing, leaving Arashi alone facing the direction where a hundred Shinobi head his way.

* * *

><p>Tobirama kept running as he sense only about 25 are going to face Arashi and the other 75 are gaining on them.<p>

"Scatter into different directions! Use shadow clones and head to the rendezvous point now!"

"Everyone nodded, and at the same time use,

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

About 40+ clones appeared in the clearing and they all scattered.

* * *

><p>Arashi vs Raigon and 24 Ninjas<p>

Arashi sighed, just as he guessed, Raigon was too smart for a simple escape maneuver like Tobirama planned of.

'My fate awaits me.' He taught with no regrets.

Raigon landed in the clearing with 24 ninjas behind him, all ranging from high c-class to low-a class Jounin and Chunin.

"Oh? What do we have here the 'Chikyū no Omo' (Lord of Earth) himself comes to confront me. Heh I knew that Tobirama would send his team away to becone decoy, but I honestly did not expect you Arashi Senju."

"Hahaha I volunteered to be decoy 'Ikazuchiken' (Thunder Fist) but don't underestimate me, I am known to be the same level as Tobirama after all." Arashi says with a smirk.

"Heh even in the face of death you still got spunk. Worry not my foe I swear on my honor that I will send yours and Tobirama's body back to your village."

"I appreciate that...But the time of battle is now, I will not die like whipped dog."

Raigon nodded with respect clear in his eyes. With a sad sigh he raise his eyes and commanded his men to attack. He was a man of honor who preferred to fight in a battlefield head on and this ambuse was unacceptable. But the Lightining Daimyo ordered him to kill and ambush Tobirama Senju and any ninja following him on the ambush site.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the battle cries of the 24 Cloud Shinobis are heard thought the forest as the headed towards their target.

Arashi Senju.

Taking a deep breath he went through 2 hand signs.

"**Doton: Dorūdan no Jutsu**!" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique)

A giant dragon made of mud suddenly appeared from the swamp behind Arashi and charged towards the Shinobi. Many were caught in the deadly attack.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"MY RIBS!"

"AHHH MY ARMS! MY ARMS!"

The others who didn't get caught performed lightning techniques to destroy the dragon.

15 are left as they fired jutsu after jutsu towards Arashi.

(A/N- I'm not gonna translate all these since it's too much of a hassle.)

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Lightning Release: False Darkness!"

"Lightning Release: Flash!"

Arashi performed his own sets of hand signs before slamming his hands to ground yelling,

"**DOTON: BARINOCHŌJŌ NO JUTSU**!" (Earth Release: Great Wall Technique)

A tall wall soon rosed from the ground and it looked like it was taken from the Great Wall of China.

The enemy jutsus soon collided with wall. It barely penetrated the wall.

The ninjas were shocked and Raigon impressed.

Not giving them time to recover Arashi went through another set of hand signs before once again slamming his hands from atop the great wall.

"**Doton: Chidōkaku**!" (Earth Release: Moving Earth Core)

The ground below the 15 surviving ninjas suddenly lowered and they were all trapped below ground.

Arashi jumped down from the wall and went through one last set of hand sign before slamming his hands to ground shouting.

"**Doton: Jishin Suramu**!" (Earth Release Earthquake Slam)

The ground began to shake as large rocks suddenly breaks off the chasms and fall on top of the helpless ninja.

"AHHHHHHH! MERCY!"

"MOM! HELP ME!"

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE.."

"DON'T MAKE IT WORST BAKA!"

Soon all 15 ninja were buried underground and their fate unknown.

Arashi soon fell to his knees, he has little chakra left and won't be able to fight or even wound a monster like Raigon.

Raigon soon was walking towards him,

"You caught well Arashi, but in the end even 24 was too much for you. Even after that valiant fight I still can't let you go. I'm sorry but like I promised your body will be sent back to Konoha."

Arashi nodded,

"Thank You Raigon...Give me a swift death."

Raigon noeded as he unsealed his nodachi from his armor,

"I Raigon, Second Raikage of Kumogakure! Execute you Arashi Senju in the name of Lord Kenshin of the Land of Lighting."

Raigon raises his blade and prepares to swing it down towards Arashi's neck.

Arashi closes his eyes and prepares for his fate,

'Make sure Hiruzen and the others make it out before you joins us brother.' These were the last thought of Arashi Senju, Lord of Earth, as the blade was swung down.

* * *

><p>With Tobirama (Original)<p>

Tobirama just finished off 10 kumo ninjas that tried to ambush him,Che slew them all with only his Raijin no Ken.

But something caught his attention as birds suddenly flew away from the clearing he last saw Arashi.

'I see...I will soon join you and the others as soon as I finish appointing Hirzuen as Hokage and making sure they escape safely.' Tobirama thought as he jumps away towards the rendezvous point.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

Please review, follow, and favorite! And if you have any questions just message me and I will answer it.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N- Yo! Welcome back to Wrath of the Water God. I'm that people enjoyed the first chapter and I'm going to have to apologize for this semi late update as I am still working on Naruto Scarlet: Father of Titania and updates for this story aren't gonna be as fast. So please enjoy. The last part of the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>*Normal PoV*<p>

Forest clearing, Somewhere in Frost Country

Footsteps of ninjas running by are heard throughout the quiet forest.

A small group of Konoha Ninjas are hidden within a large tree with a large bush with their chakra suppressed.

Tobirama Senju silently looks each one of his subordinates and sighed. he touches the ground to sense the number of ninjas nearby.

"We're surrounded...Raigon seems to know where here somewhere and will wait here until we starve out...With this kind of situation, there is two ways out. We fight and all die, or..."

"One of us has to be a decoy like Araishi-taicho..." Kagami finishes, "..But who?"

Everyone was silent, Tobirama looking directly at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen stands up and declares,

"I will be the decoy!"

Everyone was shocked except for Tobirama who expected it.

"Hiruzen don't be foolish!" Homura said to his friend.

"Hiruzen-kun...What about Biwako-chan?" Koharu says.

"Tell her I love her and I will always be at her heart." Hiruzen says. Neither Koharu or Homura says anything as they know how stubborn Hiruzen can be.

Hiruzen turns to Danzo who is looking down and looked like was thinking extremely hard about something. He sighs internally knowing what his best friend was thinking.

"Danzo! Don't be so down you..."

But he was cut off by Danzo,

"Damn it Hiruzen! Why must you always take the light?! Besides my grandfather and my father sacrificed their lives for our village! Besides I'm the last of my clan that's not that important to Konoha anyways I will be the decoy..."

Hiruzen looks at him shocked,

"Danzo..."

"Enough both of you!"

Tobirama's cut off anymore arguments they may have had.

"You both are honorable for wanting to sacrifice yourselves. Danzo you hesitated when you found out there had to be a sacrifice. But nevertheless even I had some hestitation. Listen all of you, your all young and the future ahead of you. Just as Arashi said you are the kings of Konoha, the future. Remember never have any doubts about yourselves and NEVER think of your lives as something insignificant. Do you all understand me?"

Everyone nodded confused, except Danzo and Hiruzen knowing what their mentor was about to do.

"Good because..." Tobirama closes his eyes before opening them,

"...I will be the decoy! Saru Remember these words! Guide the people, and believe in them, for it's from among them that one will come who will carry on when your time is done, you must protect those who have faith in you and who love the village, and train up to those to whom you can entrust the next generation… from tomorrow, you will be the Hokage…!"

Everyone looked at Tobrirama in shock especially Hiruzen who felt he wasn't ready to be Hokage.

"B-but Hokage-sama! You're the Hokage, I'm just a pawn, allow me to..."

"Danzo enough, being Hokage is more than being a leader. You and Saru have always been rivals in everything… But what we need now is unity. Don't bring your personal squabbles into this. Both you're time will come someday, until then goodbye."

Tobirama turns around ready to meet his faith.

"When you hear the sound of fighting, wait 5 minutes and then flee! Flee and never turn around! Am I understood!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they all chorused, some already had tears forming in their eyes.

Tobirama jumps towards the enemy,

'Hashirama, Kawarama, Itama, Arashi, father, mother...I will be joining you soon, just wait.'

And so he went forward to fight his last battle...Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Tobirama vs Raigon<p>

Tobirama landed on a large clearing ready to face the enemies only to be met with confusion as he felt 74 shinobies go to the opposite direction of where he was,going to the Land of Lightning.

except on person, Raigon.

"Tobirama-dono" he greeted

"Raigon-dono" he greeted back.

"Why are you sending your forces back?"

"You probably know that I'm a man of honor. I would rather face you alone then have a platoon on standby. Arashi was a worthy foe but I wanted to save my strength to fight you."

"Yes, he was a good man, tell me did he..?"

Raigon nodded, "Yes, he fought like a true warrior. Fought like a true Senju. I gave him a quick death."

"Thank you...Let's finish this Raigon." Tobirama said with determined eyes.

"Hai, let this be a battle to remember Tobirama!"

Both legendary shinobies stare of at each other, the moonlight shines over them. A lone bird flew over them dropping a single feather.

1

Both get into battle positions, the feather getting lower.

2

Raigon takes his nodachi out while Tobriama unseals his Raijin no Ken, the father mid way down.

3

The feather dropped and touch the ground. They charge at each other.

*Clang,Sizzling*

Both shinobies are evenly matched, both attempting to overpower one another.

Tobirama kicks Raigon in his armored stomach sending him flying a few feet.

He went though several hand signs,

"Suiton: Suishōha!" (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)

A large vortex of water appeared from when Tobirama gathered the water from the atmosphere and charged towards Raigon.

Raigon smirked,

"Not bad 'Mizu no Kami'! But..." He went through few hand signs.

"**Raiton: Seiteki Shīrudōmu**!" (Lightning Release: Static Shield Dome)

A dome made of electricity surround him as the water crashed into it.

When it disappeared, he narrowed his eyes because Tobirama disappears.

He senses a few kunais thrown at him from his right flank, he dodges, until Tobirama appears in front of him with Raijin no Ken in both hands pointing towards him,

"**Hiraishingiri**!" (Flying Thunder God Slash)

Tobirama slashes past Raigon who's eyes were wide before he smirked shouting,

"**Kage Bunshin: Inuzuma Diabakuha**!" (Shadow Clone: Lightning Explosion)

The clone's body explode in lightning sending Tobirama flyimg into a tree slightly paralyzed.

"K-Kuso!" Tobirama hissed in pain

"Is this all the second Hokage can do?" Raigon mocked.

With narrowed eyes Tobirama unleashed pure chakra giving his body a whitish hue.

"You want to know my full power? Then so be it!" Going through 3 hand signs he shouts,

"**Suiton: Suigadan**!" (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)

Drills made of water started to form and attack Raigon. But before Raigon could react Tobirama went through another set of hand signs,

"**Suiton: Gurētowārupūru**" (Water Release: Great Whirlpool)

A massive whirlpool appeared below the Raikage and immobilize him.

"Damn it!" Raigon yelled

The water drills hit him and brought him down the whirlpool.

"**Raijin no Ken: Raitoningusotoraiku**!" (Blade of the Lightning God: Lightning Strike)

A electrical strike from the blade hit the vortex and electrocuted Raigon.

When the jutsu stopped, Raigon is seen on one knee with all his upper body armor missing. His body is filled with many burn marks.

"Hehehe...I guess I overestimated my lightning resistance. But I promise you, It won't happen again." Raigon stands up and power ups his ultimate technique.

"**Raiton no Yoroi**!" (Lightning Release Armor)

He charges towards Tobirama shouting,

"**Ikazuchiken**!" (Lightning Fist)

Tobirama wasn't fast enough to see him move as he was punched back into 3 trees.

Groaning in pain he sees that his favorite armor has a large crack on the center.

"That's one tough bastard." He told himself quietly as he got up.

"I have to say Raigon, I never knew you had such jutsu."

"Why thank you Tobirama but I taught you were going to show me full power?"

"Heh, don't think I have nothing more up my sleeve! The battle has just began."

Tobirama throws multiple kunais with markers on them in different trees.

"**Lariat**!"

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!" (Flying Thunder God Technique)

He flashes to a nearby tree as Raigon rips apart a nearby tree. Tobirama goes through few hand signs before yelling,

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

A large dragon made out of water was created in midair as it charges forward Raigon.

Raigon seeing this goes through his own set of hand signs.

"**Raiton: Raitoningudoragon no Jutsu**!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique)

A dragon made out of lighting came out of Raigon's body and charges forward towards the water dragon.

When both Jutsu crash into each other it caused a fog to form due to the heat of the lightning evaporating the water dragon.

Raigon prepares for anything as Tobirama is known as being sneaky. Suddenly a single kunai is thrown at him and he moves his head right to avoid it.

His eyes widen a Tobirama gave him a hard punch in the back sending him flying.

'Good I marked him.' Tobirama thought to himself.

"That was a cheap shot, but I expect nothing less form the sneakiest of the 5 kages."

"Hn, let's finish this Raigon! We're both reaching our limit!"

Ragon nodded and powered up a few more pegs.

"**Raiton no Yoroi Reburo two**!" (Lightning Release Armor Level 2)

He charges forward before Tobirama could react,

"**LARIAT**!"

He slams Tobirama to a boulder nearby, before grabbing him and raising in the air and bringing him down yelling,

"**Raigā Bomu**!" (Liger Bomb)

Tobirama was slammed to the ground hard before smirking,

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**!" (Clone Great Explosion)

Raigon is sent flying before doing a flip mid air and landing in a nearby tree panting heavily.

"When did you switch?"

"When you slammed me to that boulder." Tobirama replied now missing parts of his armor, blood pouring down his forehead and some down his mouth. He was panting just as hard.

"Hehehe you did that on purpose so I would run low on chakra."

"Heh maybe I did."

"Let's finish this with one more attack."

Raigon agreed with a nod and a smirk. Powering up lightning in his fist he charges forward yelling,

"**Ikazuchiken!" **(Lightning Fist)

Tobirama gathers water in his hands and charges forward shouting,

"**Suiton: Kōka Suijin**!" (Water Release: Hard Whirlpool Water Blade)

Time seem to slow as both kages approach each other.

Just as both Jutsu were going to collide, Tobirama yelled,

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!"

Raigon's widen as Tobirama disappeared with a blue flash in front of him and suddenly see a water blade piercing his chest.

"Honorable as you are Raigon, we are shinobi, we don't have honor."

"Heh, I-I s-should h-h-have e-expected y-you to d-do that. *cough* B-but n-nevertheless you we're a w-worthy f-f-foe..*Cough,Cough* I...Nev-Never...reg-regretted our battle...I...died...a..s...a...wa...r..rior..." Raigon says his last words but couldn't help but think for one last person,

'I'm so sorry Mabui (1), my daughter.'

Tobirama closes his opponent's eyes as he fell on a nearby flat rock. He senses that over 1000 ninjas was heading his way, he knew they will kill him when they spot him. He couldn't run either as he has extremely low chakra.

"I'm coming home brothers, I'm coming home."

Suddenly there was a large portal that appeared in the air, Tobirama's eyes widen,

"Th-that's the same portal that took Hashirama."

He felt himself lifted from the ground and couldn't do anything about it as he was low on chakra.

The last thing he saw before his world went black was the ninjas surrounding Raigon's body and them cursing him.

* * *

><p>And Cut! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember please Review, Follow,and Favorite!<p>

(1) No not cannon Mabui.


	3. Adoption

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! Sorry for the lack of updates as I have been very busy with my life and so I hardly have time to set a chapter up! Now while I'm here I might as well discuss some of the thing people have been asking/complaining about. In the first chapter It probably seem that Erza and Naruto's relationship will be mended. Not so fast. I wrote it that way on purpose because of the plans I have set here is a small overview for the next chapter. When Naruto wakes up he will be very disappointed of himself and will be training not giving Erza a chance to talk with Naruto about fixing their relationship, seeing this she doesn't try as she fears that their talk might lead him further to the dark side, so instead she hand him the scroll Minato gave her and so on...So until next update please be patient!


End file.
